Saving Lives and Breaking Hearts
by jjbrc19
Summary: *New title* House may have met his match in Dr. Wilde. Fresh from college, a young woman follows her dreams. But will she follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jordan's POV:

I am new. To this town and to this hospital. First day jitters I guess, but I am nervous as crap. This hospital is infamous so I am pretty excited as well. Walking in I noticed a strong buzz of nurses and patients zooming around the lobby. The smell of hazelnut coffee and antibacterial soap wash over my me. I see a middle aged, good looking doctor at the nurses station in front of me and I start my way towards him. He turns around as if to leave when I catch his eye.

"Hi...I am Dr. Wilson, are you looking for someone? Or..." He trails off hoping I will have an answer for him rather than staring.

"Um, yes actually. My name is Jordan Wilde, and I am looking for a Dr. House?" I ask nervously. Hoping he doesn't notice my shaking hands as I slide them into my pockets.

"Oh. Yes. OH! You are Dr. Wilde, the new Diagnostic partner. HI. Welcome. Um, I am actually headed towards his office if you want to walk with me?" He smiles and reaches out his hand as if to guide me.

We walk side by side through the ER lobby and towards the elevators at the other end of the room. He presses the up button and we stand in an awkward silence. I can feel my heart beating a mile a minute, waiting to see what I am getting myself into. I look over to Dr. Wilson and notice he is taller than me. With me standing at 5'1", I am guessing he is about 5'11". Average build, pretty full head of dark brown hair, with a slight greying at his temples. He is kinda cute, in a middle aged man kind of way. I have always been a sucker for older men. I wonder what Dr. House will be like? Nice? Curt? Short?

"So...what brings you here? What's your story?" Dr. Wilson asks as we patiently wait through several more stops on the elevator.

"Well, I guess I needed a change of scenery. I just moved from North Carolina. I am 26 years old, no parents, one younger sibling, and a little boy. I just finished school in the spring, for Respiratory Care Therapy. I lost someone I loved dearly to lung cancer that metastasized. He had been going to the doctors for several months and they kept telling him it was just pneumonia and colds, so by the time he was diagnosed, he didnt have long left to live. So I dedicated my schooling and future to learn as much as I could to hopefully figure out if there was something that was missed or could have done. I dont want someone else to go through what I went through." I looked down at my hands while talking, so he couldnt see the single tear roll down my right cheek.

"Wow. That...that seems intense. I am so sorry for your loss. You seem very strong and determined. You will need it working with House."

And with that we arrived at our floor. We stepped out and took a left, heading towards one big glass room. As it turns out it was an office belonging to Dr. Gregory House, and connected by another door was a small conference room. I thanked Dr. Wilson for his help to Dr. House's office. I turned around to knock on the door when I hear a loud CRACK coming from the office. I burst through the door and find a man laying on the floor, a cane next to him and a large tennis ball at his feet.

"OH MY! Are you ok? Do you need me to call for help?" I rush out the words trying to help him to his feet.

As I lean towards the man, reaching out to him, he smacks away my hand. Grunting, he pulls himself up.

"I did not ask you for your help, you insufferable wom-" He stops short when he finally looks up at me. He eyes me up and down and I cant help but shudder. But I am not sure if from disgust.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. No need for rudeness." I gasp out trying to pull myself back together.

"Well, next time dont help. You'll probably just kill someone. The waiting room is three doors down, I believe you have the wrong room," he starts walking towards the door, "I am waiting on someone important if you dont mind."

"Yea. That would be me I presume. My name is Jordan Wilde. Dr. Jordan Wilde. Your new partner." I stare at him, finally taking in his appearance and stance.

He seems to be in shock at the thought of me being the one he was meeting. I notice him leaning on his right leg. Of course, that would explain why there is a cane on the floor. He stares at me intently, like he is waiting for me to run screaming or crying.

"Great! Another insufferable woman at my disposal." He cries half-earnestly. He limps towards him desk and plops down in his chair. As though I am not there, he begins some paperwork.

I look at him, really look at him. When he was standing, he must have been at least 6 feet tall. Scruffy beard starting to turn grey here and there. Full head of brown and grey hair. Deep blue eyes. Strong jawbone and cheekbones. If he weren't such an ass, he would be handsome. Just what I need in my life right now. A handsome ass of a man. Awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

House's POV:

Dammit Cuddy! I can't believe she hired this...this person as my partner. She can't know what she is doing. She seems very young, too young. Nice ass and rack but definitely not the one night stand type. Ugh this will be the death of me I can already tell. I start rifling through my stack of papers to find her file. I take my time ignoring her standing there in hopes she will be extremely uncomfortable and maybe quit. Or at least walk away. I glance up after a minute of unsuccessful searching and notice she is staring at me. I'm not sure she knows I'm looking at her. It's amusing. She seems in a trance.

"If you want a piece of this then close the blinds. Better yet, leave them open. I like to be watched." I snide as she blushes from embarrassment.

"Please, you wouldn't last 2 minutes with me old man." She comments snidely and turns to leave.

I watch her walk out the door and towards the elevators. Damn, she's good. Things will not be dull around here for long. I pull out a bottle of Vicodin and pop 3 pills. That spill I took earlier is starting to throb. I pick up the phone and call Wilson.

"I'm OD'ing come quick!" I fake being scared.

"House shut up. Next time I won't even answer the phone. What's up? What do you need?' Wilson nonchalantly asks.

"Did you meet the new pain in my ass yet? I bet $50 I will have that by the end of the week." House half jokes as he twirls his pill bottle in the other hand.

Wilson snorts with amusement, "Ha, I know better than that. But yes I did meet her actually and she seems like a very nice young woman. Pretty, smart, strong, not your type."

House rolls his eyes and sighs, "Everyone is my type, just have to get them a little less sober. What's for lunch?"

"Sushi. Be there in 5 minutes." Wilson hangs up as House leans back in his chair and closes his eyes.

2 hours later, House is finishing up some paperwork on his current patient. This past week has been a slow week work-wise. His team had a 24 year old young man come in with a runny nose and a failing liver, turned out the medicine he got from a "friend" was actually shutting his body down one organ at a time. Luckily for him, House is very good at his job. Shutting his eyes, he massages his hurt leg. He pulls out a bottle of Vicodin from his inner pocket of his blazer and tosses back 2 pills. Not long before he can go home for the day and relax alone without anyone to bother him.

"If it is no bother Dr. House, I'd like to sit down and talk about my duties here. I understand the basics to get through the days, but I think it would go smoother for us both if we talked and figured each other out." Dr. Wilde states as she crosses the office to the chair in front of him.

With a sigh, House opens his eyes and stares at her with contempt. He did not want to deal with anyone, let alone a new co-worker.

"Fine. But I can't promise you won't want to get in my pants by the end of the day." He sassed sarcastically.

Ignoring his comment, Dr. Wilde sat down in the chair in front of House's desk and pulled out a notebook and pen.

"What time do you prefer to start the day? What are the requirements that you have for clinic hours? Vacation time? I know in the interview these questions were answered by default, but I know some Doctors have their own preference with their teams." Dr. Wilde looks up in wait of his replies.

"No later than 8:00am. Whatever you want, though the hospital might frown upon less than 6 hours a week. Vacation is for losers, but if you must we can work it out. Maybe my place for the week," He catches her eyes with his smartass comment, "unless you prefer tacos to hotdogs?"

Dr. Wilde clenches her teeth at his brashness. She closes her notebook and stands up. Before she turns to leave, she bends down at his eye level.

"Bring it on old man. I may be young and new, but I can take whatever you dish out. Just make sure you can take it without having a stroke." She smirks and leaves the room.

House could smell her perfume from when she bent over. Sandalwood and lavender, and a hint of hazelnut coffee. He had to admit that she wasn't as bad as he thought she would be. She's young and not as experienced in the world, but she had balls. This was going to be very interesting.


End file.
